


I love you

by Ninfula



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfula/pseuds/Ninfula
Summary: Un diario. Dos hermanos. Un amor prohibido.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Capítulo 1

  
¿Y si se da cuenta? No, no lo cree, él sólo tiene que cuidar de dejarlo todo cómo está y no pasará nada. Pero no puede simplemente darse la vuelta y dejar escapar la oportunidad que tiene de saber qué tanto esconde su hermana. Hace años que no es la misma, al menos no con él. Pasó de ser su mejor amiga a ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra mientras comparten las cenas con sus padres. No sabe qué pudo haber pasado, qué le ha hecho él para que ya no quiera hablarle. Ha tratado de preguntarle, pero ella sencillamente se escabulle. Es por eso que está allí, aprovechando que sus padres han salido a un concierto de su banda favorita de cuando eran más jóvenes.

Su hermana, obviamente, en cuanto se enteró de esto pidió permiso para quedarse a dormir con su amiga, Alicia, que vive a dos casa de la suya. Ella sabía que si se quedaba no iba tener oportunidad de seguir huyendo de él y no le quedaría más remedio que enfrentarlo; decirle de una buena vez que es eso tan grave que él le ha hecho para llegar hasta el punto de odiarlo. Porque a veces eso es lo que él puede ver en sus ojos color agua marina, cuando ella lo mira. Odio... Y algo más que él no ha logrado entender.

Pero eso ya no será así, ese día lo sabrá. Ha entrado a su habitación en busca de un cuaderno morado, el cual él se ha dado cuenta que lleva para arriba y para abajo desde que comenzó a comportarse extraña con él. De eso ya va hacer un año, justo desde el día en el que ella cumplió 15 años. Ahora ella tiene 16.

Lian abre el cuaderno y lo primero que lee son algunos que otros versos, los cuales no le dicen mucho, así que sigue pasando las páginas hasta que uno en particular llama su atención.

_13 de septiembre del 2001_

_Bueno, me siento tonta al hacer esto. No soy muy de creer que escribir en un diario sea buena idea, ya que siempre se estará predispuesto a que alguien lo lea y descubra tus más ínfimos secretos._

Lian no puede evitar reírse de lo que acababa de leer, porque Liliana tenía razón, él que el estuviera allí era la prueba de ello.

_...Pero mi abuela Elizabeth me lo regaló hace poco por mi cumpleaños_ _numero_ _15, y no pude aguantarme las ganas de sacarme de alguna esto que llevo guardado desde hace algún tiempo, precisamente después de haber bailado esta noche con el chico de mi sueños._

Lian junta sus cejas, pensativo. Recuerda vagamente que Liliana bailó con varios chicos esa noche, por lo que se le es difícil saber de quién exactamente ella está hablando. Suspira y continua leyendo, sabiendo que bien podría saltarse las páginas y buscar lo que realmente le interesa, pero no puede negar que le llama le atención esto y, por qué no admitirlo, también sentía cómo si algo se hubiese removido en su interior al enterarse que su hermanita pequeña ya está enamorada. Lian atribuye a ese "algo" a celos de hermano mayor protector y no le da mucha importancia.

_...Cabe decir que no quería, porque estaba nerviosa, de sólo pensar que lo tendría tan cerca, que su perfume me envolvería completa y sus brazos rodearían mi cuerpo, sentía que era capaz de desmayarme, pero no lo hice. Él siempre ha hecho que me sienta segura cuando estoy a su lado. ¡Y fue mágico! Tenerlo para mí solita, así, sin que nadie sospechara de mis sentimientos y me viera extraño por atreverme si quiera a verlo de otra manera de cómo debiera._

¿De quién rayo está hablando su hermana?

_...Pero es que sencillamente no puedo evitarlo: Todo de él me encanta, me llama; su cabello rebelde que me hace sonrojar al imaginarme hundiendo mis dedos en él; sus ojos intensos que son capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquiera. Y lo digo en serio, todas en el colegio babean por él y ruegan para que él las mire, yo también lo hago, pero, aunque tengo ventajas sobre ellas, él no me mira cómo yo quisiera, como yo lo veo a él._

A éste punto la cabeza de Lian es un mar de ideas sin sentido.

_...Y su boca, ¡Dios, esa boca! Perdonadme Diosito, pero no puedo engañarte, tú sabes lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que lo veo torcer esa boca en una sonrisa_ _ladina_ _, esa que hace que se me pare el corazón, para luego latir violentamente, deseando poder algún día, por un milagro, acariciar su boca con mis labios._

Lian olvida por completo el motivo principal por el cual está violando la privacidad de su hermana, en lo único que puede pensar en ese momento, es en seguir leyendo, y así enterarse de quién es el malnacido que hace que su hermanita menor tengas esos pensamientos que no son propios de una niña, para luego ir buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras, golpearlo y de ésta manera dejarle en claro que nunca es su miserable vida se le ocurra siquiera tocarle un pelo a su hermanita.

_...Ojalá algún día el dueño de mis sentimientos pueda_ _corresponderme_ _, pero sé que eso no va suceder nunca..., porque no habría forma de que mi hermano pueda amarme de la misma manera en que yo lo amo._


	2. Capítulo 2

La hora del receso es la hora que más le gusta a Liliana, ya que puede sentarse en cualquier rincón del colegio y espiar a hurtadillas a la persona que ama. Él se encuentra unos metros alejado de ella, en el patio, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras habla animadamente con unos amigos. Liliana los reconoce, son Dante y Ray... Y se les acaba de unir una chica, que a Liliana le gustaría decir que también es una amiga.

Desgraciadamente no lo es.

Liliana desvía la mirada, sintiendo la familiar punzada de dolor al saber que justo en ese momento la maldita de Sonia se está tragando a su hermano. Una solitaria lágrima surca su rostro y ella la limpia con brusquedad.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? Se pregunta, no entendiendo por qué de todas las personas de las que pudo haberse enamorado en el mundo, su terco corazón eligió a su hermano. Liliana no sabe a ciencia cierta en qué momento sucedió; lo que sí sabe es que fue en algún punto en el que ella dejaba atrás la etapa de la niñez, dando paso a la adolescencia. De un momento a otro pasó de reír y jugar contenta escondite con su hermano, a estar siempre triste, sola, llorando a escondidas porque no sabía qué hacer con lo que había descubierto sentía por su hermano, y que no debía.

Liliana jura que hizo hasta lo imposible para que esto no sucediera, pero no pudo hacer nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo si simplemente Lian es el chico del que cualquiera se enamoraría? Él es perfecto. Es inteligente, gracioso y lindo. El es una buena persona. Es buen hijo, buen amigo y... un buen hermano. Su hermano. Lo que debería bastar para que ella no se la pase todas las noches, soñando despierta con las manos y la boca de él recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo...

-Al fin te encuentro...

Liliana se sobre salta ante la llegada sorpresiva de su amiga y, nerviosa, trata de ocultar su rostro de la mirada escrutinia de Alicia, a la vez que parpadea rápidamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras...? -Alicia le pregunta primero con preocupación. Luego de unos segundos, la compresión se refleja en su rostro y, cómo para cerciorarse, comienza a mover su cabeza, viendo en diferentes direcciones. Cuando al fin sus ojos amarillos encuentra la confirmación de su certeza, vuelve a mirar a Liliana, ésta vez cómo si sintiera pena por ella. ¿Quién no la tendría?

-Liliana, ¿por qué te gusta hacerte daño? -la reprende, señalando lo obvio:

Lian ahora se encuentra sólo con su novia. Sonia está colgada cómo un simio de su cuello, mientras que él le susurra no sabe qué cosa al oído, lo que hace que ella se ría cómo una hiena.

Antes de que Liliana tan siquiera pueda pensar en qué contestarle a su amiga ésa pregunta a la que ella no tiene respuesta -quizá porque es una masoquista sin remedio-, la campana que anuncia el final del receso, resuena en toda la institución.

Alicia suspira cansinamente y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla a Liliana mientras la abraza.

-Sabes que te quiero, amiga -le dice con cariño y sinceridad-, y porque te quiero, no me gusta verte sufrir -se separa de ella y deja momentáneamente de hablar, dándole chance a Liliana que se ponga de pie-. Sabes que eso que sientes por él no puede ser, ¿cierto? -continúa, hablando en voz baja para que los demás estudiantes, que bajan y suben apresurados las escaleras para retomar las clases, no escuchen lo que le dice. Alicia también tiene la delicadeza de no utilizar nombres.

Liliana asiente.

-Lo sé. -le dice con brutalidad honestidad, lo que hace que su corazón duela.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no haces nada para olvidarlo?

-¿Y crees que no lo hago?

-No. -Alicia contesta rotunda

Liliana bufa con irritación.

-¿No? -dice, elevando sin darse cuenta la voz-. ¿Y qué se supone qué debo hacer? Levantarme un día y decir: Listo, hasta hoy amo a mi her...

-¡Liliana! -la corta Alicia antes de que cometa una burrada

Liliana respinga y, para su horror, se da cuenta que la pequeña discusión que tiene con Alicia, ha llamado la atención de varios estudiantes y un profesor. Para ser más exacto, el profesor que le toca darle clase a ella en ese momento.

Liliana lo escucha mandar a los alumnos a que continúen su camino, y sus pulmones se hacen pequeños cuando lo ve que dirigirse hacia ellas. Es consciente de repente que casi grita a los cuatro vientos que está enamorada de su hermano, y es consciente también que, aunque Alicia la interrumpió antes de ella terminara de hablar, no fue lo suficiente antes, cómo para que su profesor no escuchara y no terminara por inferir lo que ella quiso decir.

-Respira Lili. No te vayas va desmayar. -Alicia le dice entre dientes al ver lo pálida que está.

-¿Es que ustedes dos son sordas o qué? Hace unos minutos que sonó el timbre ¿por qué no están ya en su salón? -el profesor las reprende una vez se detiene en frente de ellas, y Liliana se acuerda de cómo respirar al saber que él no alcanzó a escuchar nada. De ser así, en éste momento ya la estuviera arrastrando a la dirección, para llamar a sus padres mientras ella los espera con la psicóloga del colegio haciéndole miles de preguntas.

Liliana y Alicia asienten y la segunda se despide de la primera con un "Nos vemos más tarde", para luego dirigirse a su clase.

Alicia se dirige al salón con el profesor caminando delante de ella. Suspira, quizá su amiga tiene razón y ella no ha hecho todo para olvidar a su hermano... Quizá Leo sea la solución.


	3. Capitulo 3

  
Lian está completamente en shock. No sabe qué hacer con lo que acababa de descubrir. Más qué hacer, lo que no sabe es cómo tomárselo, cómo procesarlo. ¡Por Dios, su hermana está enamorada de él! ¿Cómo se supone que debe reaccionar ante esto? Es totalmente una locura, por no decir que enfermo, ¡antinatural! Cómo es que Lili, su pequeña hermana, llegó a sentir ¿amor? por él. No, esto tiene que ser una broma. Sí. Una maldita condenada broma.  
  
Lian cierra los ojos, poco a poco comenzando a entenderlo todo: su abrupta lejanía, su renuencia a hablarle, a mirarle, a evitar a estar a solas con él. «Dios, Lili, dime que esto es mentira» pide mentalmente como si de alguna mágica manera ella fuera capaz de escucharlo..., como si ella fuera capaz de decirle que lo acaba de leer es una completa y absurda mentira.  
  
¿Y si ella sólo está confundida? Lian se pregunta, abriendo los ojos esperanzado. Puede que ella esté confundiendo algún tipo de admiración hacia él, con creer que está enamorada. Ella sólo tiene 16 años, a esa edad es muy normal sentirse confundido, no saber separar y encasillar los diferentes sentimientos. «Sí, ella está confundida » se ánima volviendo a poner su atención en el diario, en busca de alguna señal que le diga que está en lo correcto.  
  
 _17 de septiembre de 2001_  
  
 _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto nuevamente. Después de haberme desahogado hace algunos días, decidí que no lo volvería hacer. Es muy arriesgado, pero, por otro lado, no he podido contenerme. Hoy, aprovechando que era un domingo y hacía un día soleado, a mis padres se les ha ocurrido llevarnos de paseo a la playa. Yo no quería ir, no me gusta andar_ _semidesnuda_ _delante de la gente. No es que tenga algún tipo de complejo con mi cuerpo. En apariencia estoy bien, y es por eso que no me gusta. No me gusta que los chicos se me queden viendo más de la cuenta. Más que estar_ _semidesnuda_ _, me hacen sentir cómo si no llevara nada puesto y eso me incómoda._  
  
Lian aprieta la mandíbula hasta hacer que su dientes rechinen. Sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere Liliana. Si en más de una ocasión él había tenido que ofrecer unos cuantos golpes para que los buitres dejaran de morbosearla. Al menos ella nunca les hizo caso a ninguno, y ya está entendiendo por qué, cosa que no es una razón que le diga que su hermana está confundida. Afloja la mandíbula y suspira, debe seguir leyendo.  
  
  
_...Pero, en fin, en realidad por lo que no me gusta ir a la playa es porque no puedo soportar cómo las chicas se comen con la mirada a_ _Lian_ _. ¡Esas zorras! Cómo si no hubiera más chicos a quién más ver. Aunque sinceramente las entiendo,_ _Lian_ _tiene los ojos más bonitos que puedan existir, de un verde intenso, parecido al color de las hojas de los árboles cuando hace un día lluvioso. Su cabello, ya lo había dicho, es rebelde, y es de un tono bronce. Su piel es cremosa, no como la mía, que es tan pálida que pareciera que nunca me pegara el sol, cuando en realidad me pega a diario al ir y venir caminando del colegio._ _Lian_ _tiene un cuerpo de infarto. ¡Y no estoy exagerando! Venga, que practicar natación desde los 8 años han dejado sus buenos resultados..._  
  
Lian deja de leer a la vez que traga grueso. Sus mejillas de han sonrojado hasta más no poder. No sabe qué pensar con respecto a lo que su hermana piensa de su apariencia. No es como si él no ha notado cómo lo miran las chicas, pero eso es algo que a él no le puede importar menos. En cambio, enterarse que su hermana lo mira de forma similar... Lian no sabe exactamente cómo sentirse, lo que sí sabe es cómo no se siente: Asqueado. Sacude la cabeza alejando cualquier atisbo de locura por parte de su conciencia, y mira de nuevo el diario.  
  
 _...Y por él estar así de bueno, y por yo haberme quedado viéndole como boba, es que mismo sentimientos han quedado a la vista de una persona..._  
  
Lian pasa la pagina con manos temblorosas, su corazón comenzando bombear a un ritmo anormal. «Por Dios, hay alguien que lo sabe.»  
  
_«¡Venga ya_ _Liliana_ _! ¿Es qué acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere? Tienes la suerte de que los demás parezcan ciegos» esas fueron sus exactas palabras, que hicieron que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se congelara, a pesar de estar bajo un sol inclemente. Al principio traté de disimular, de hacerme la desentendida y aparentar que no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablado, pero desistí. Era imposible que lo negara. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella ha sido mi amiga desde siempre, desde muchos antes de nacer? Si había alguien que me conocía tan bien para haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía, esa era Alicia._  
  
—Alicia. —susurra Lian, no entendiendo cómo es que él no lo ha deducido antes. Pero saber que es Alicia la persona que sabe lo que su hermana siente por él, no le trae ningún alivio, al contrario, siente un miedo que no le deja respirar bien. Porque, sí, Alicia no se le ha dicho a nadie, hacía casi un año que su hermana ha escrito esto, y por lo visto, eso algo de lo que ella se ha dado cuenta desde mucho antes, y si hubiera dicho algo, su hermana no estaría de amiga con ella en este momento. Y, peor aún, sabe Dios qué hubieran hecho sus padres con su hermana al enterarse.   
  
Pero Lian sigue teniendo miedo, quiere saber qué piensa Alicia respecto a esto, cómo ve el que su hermana esté... enamorada de él. Si lo acepta, lo repudia o le da igual; si no ha dicho nada por algún secreto que Liliana pudiera tener de ella y que saldría a la luz tan pronto abriera la boca. A Lian le hubiera gustado saber más sobre Alicia, pero, pese a que tantos sus padres cómo los del él son vecinos y amigos de toda la vida, lo que ha hecho que ellos tres crezcan juntos, él no ha forjado una amistad tan íntima con Alicia, como la que tiene su hermana con ésta, por lo que no puede saber qué es lo que piensa. Y en ese momento tampoco puede saberlo, porque ha reparado en que lo escrito en ésa fecha termina allí. No hay más, sino paginas en blanco y versos donde el verde y el bronce prevalecen.  
  
Lian estuvo a punto de cerrar el Diario, creyendo que su hermana no ha escrito más cosas personales en él, cuando de repente, después de pasar dos hojas más, se encuentra con otro escrito fechado.  
  
 _30 de mayo del 2002_  
  
 _Otra vez recurro a ti, luego de mucho tiempo, luego de que juré que no volvería escribir en ti sobre mis sentimientos. Pero no tengo a quién más contárselos, o mejor dicho, no tengo a quién decírselo sin que me diga que esto que siento está mal. ¿Acaso cree que no lo sé? Alicia es una buena amiga, me escucha y dice que me entiende, pero ella no lo hace realmente ¿Cómo va a saber lo que siento? Tendría que estar también enamorada de su hermano en primer lugar, pero eso es imposible porque ella es hija única_  
  
 _He hecho lo que me aconsejó aquel día en la playa. Me he alejado de_ _Lian_ _, todo lo que me puedo permitir ya que soy su hermana y vivimos en la misma casa. Alicia me ha hecho ver, que como ella, otros podrían terminar por darse cuenta de lo que siento. Que mis padres podrían terminar por notarlo, y de sólo imaginarlo me siento morir. No quiero decepcionarlos, no quiero que me vean como un bicho raro, no quiero que me aparten de su lado... No quiero quedarme sola._  
  
Los ojos de Lian se empañan, impidiéndole que continúe leyendo. Siente un hueco en el centro de su pecho que le causa dolor. Es como si, de alguna manera a la cuál no le encuentra explicación, pudiera entender el temor de su hermana.   
  
_Él se ha dado cuenta de mi lejanía y siempre busca cualquier oportunidad para acercarse y preguntarme qué es lo que me pasa con él; pero yo lo esquivo, lo evito, porque, ¿qué se supone que le voy a decir? ¿que lo amo? Y si se lo digo ¿cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Me odiaría?. Dios, no quiero que él me odie... Lo quiero es estar muerta para no seguir sintiendo esto._  
  
—No, Lili... Yo no te odio... Eres mi hermana, mi hermanita pequeña... Eres lo que yo más quiero en este mundo... y si te pasa algo, me moriría. —Lian llora a lágrima viva y las palabras salen de su boca de manera entrecortada. No se da cuenta que sus lágrimas mojan el diario, de lo que único que es consiente es del profundo dolor que siente en ese momento—. No te odio... —repite sin aliento—. Cómo podría odiarte si yo... si yo...  
  
Lian es incapaz de completar la frase, primero porque no tiene fuerza para hacerlo, y segundo, por ha escuchado un ruido que viene de la planta de abajo. Espabila poniéndose nervioso y rápidamente cierra el diario, colocándolo luego en donde lo encontró. Sale de la habitación de su hermana, secándose las lágrimas y buscando calmarse. Su cabeza es un torbellino de pensamientos, que van desde lo que se ha enterado su hermana siente, de lo que él mismo siente, y de quién pudo haber llegado. Cree adivinar que el sonido que escuchó fueron el de unas llaves. Quizá ha surgido algo que hecho que sus padres estén de regreso temprano.  
  
Pero Lian se equivoca, no son sus padres lo que ha llegado. Es su hermana... y no ha venido sola.


	4. Chapter 4

I  
  
-Vamos, Lili, ayudame... -Alicia le pide a su amiga, mientras hace un gran esfuerzo por subirla por la escalinata que conduce a la entrada de su casa.

Liliana está más dormida que despierta y apenas si mueve los pies, lo que hace que Alicia sea la que lleve, tanto el peso de ella como el propio. En parte agradece que Liliana no esté consciente, porque así no hacen tanto ruido. No quiere ni imaginar qué pasaría si su tío llegase asomarse por una ventana, descumbriendo que ella y Liliana han salido de su casa sin su permiso.  
  
Alicia sube dos escalones más, y pronto está frente a la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Con una mano -la otra sostiene a Liliana- rebusca en el bolso de ésta, encontrando las llaves. Abre la puerta y termina de entrar.  
  
-¿Alicia?  
  
Alicia se sobre salta apunto de dejar caer a Liliana al piso, al escuchar la voz que la llama desde el pie de la escalera. Suspira aliviada al ver que se trata sólo de Lian. Bueno, no es que como si no iba a tener que dar una explicación a éste del por qué ella y su hermana estaban allí en plena madrugada, cuando ambas deberían estar en el quinto sueño en sus camas, sí lo tenía que hacer, pero era mejor explicárselo a Lian que a su tío.  
  
-Sí, Lian, soy yo... -responde sin aliento-. ¿Puedes ayudarme? -señala a Liliana y Lian parece salir un poco de un estado de confusión, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella y ayudarla con su hermana.  
  
Liliana, aún dormida, se cuelga del cuello de Lian y susurra el nombre de su hermano, lo que hace que Alicia se tense, pensando si de verdad ha sido buena idea la de traer a su amiga hasta acá, o, si por el contrario, habría sido mejor llevarla hasta su casa y arriesgarse a ser descubierta y olvidarse de tener vida social por el resto de su vida.  
  
Increíblemente, Lian no parece confundido por el hecho de que su hermana lo haya nombrado entre sueños. Alicia cree que quizá él no la escuchó.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en tu casa? Y... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Liliana está borracha?  
  
Alicia parpadea procesando la retahíla de preguntas de Lian, y se pasa la mano por su larga cabellera negra mientras suspira cansinamente.  
  
-Mira, Lian, seré breve, no pasó nada, ¿ok? No podía llevarla a mi casa porque mi tío no sabe que salimos. Y, sí, Liliana está... un poco tomada -y, al ver que Lian ya abre la boca para hacer más preguntas, añade rápidamente -. No puedo quedarme hablar, Lian. Tengo que irme a casa antes de que mi tío se dé cuenta que no estoy allá. Lo siento. -y, dicho esto último, Alicia se da media vuelta, saliendo de la casa de su mejor amiga.  
  
II  
  
Lian cierra la puerta de su casa una vez que Alicia se va, dejándole totalmente desconcertado y con cientos de preguntas sin respuestas. Pero sobre todo sin haberle dicho siquiera a dónde demonios habían ido a esa hora de la noche, y por qué su hermana estaba ebria.  
  
-Lian... -su hermana vuelve a susurrar con voz somnolienta contra su cuello, causando que todo su cuerpo se estremezca.  
  
Lian carga a Liliana y cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el cálido cuerpo de ella que se aferra al de él. Gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas para luego dirigirse al cuarto de su hermana. Una vez está dentro de éste, quiere dejar a Liliana sobre su cama para que duerma y se le pase el estado de embriaguez -ya hablaría luego con ella, tanto del porqué de su estado como lo del diario-, pero sencillamente su hermana no quiere quitar sus brazos del alrededor de su cuello. Parecen dos tenazas que, por más que él intenta abrir, no puede.  
  
-¿Lili? -la llama haciendo un nuevo intento por salir de su agarre. No puede estar más tiempo tan cerca de ella. Su olor dulce como la vainilla, penetra en sus fosas nasales, causando que su cuerpo responda de una manera que no debiera.  
  
-Lian... -dice otra vez, sólo que ahora lo hace en tanto lo atrae más hacia ella, lo que hace que él pierda el equilibrio y que prácticamente caiga encima de su hermana.  
  
Lian suelta un improperio, rindiéndose, a la vez que se acomoda de tal manera de no aplastar a Liliana con su peso, y tarda un poco en quedarse dormido, arrullado por la respiración de ella, que ahora golpea suavemente su pecho.  
  
III  
  
Liliana siente cómo si todo su cuerpo se estuviera incendiando. Abre los ojos para encontrarse con una oscuridad impenetrable. Un fuerte dolor punza en su cabeza, y su estómago da miles de vueltas. Se levanta abruptamente de su cama, dirigiéndose de manera mecánica hasta el lavabo.  
  
Vomita una, dos, tres veces en la taza del baño. En la cuarta siente que se ha quedado sin estómago, y, cuando está segura de que ya no le queda más nada por devolver, se endereza y camina hacia el lavamanos. Se lava los dientes y la cara. Todavía está entre dormida y despierta. El dolor en su cabeza ha amainado un poco, pero no tanto para que le permita darse cuenta en dónde está, cómo y por qué.  
  
Cuando termina de asearse abre la puerta del baño, lo que hace que la luz de éste se cuele en su cuarto. Liliana respinga y se lleva las manos a la boca, reprimiendo un grito que sale ahogado. El sueño se ha ido y la oscuridad en su cuarto también, por lo que ahora empieza a pensar con claridad. ¿Qué hace Lian en su cuarto? Se pregunta, pero luego sacude la cabeza -aunque deja de hacerlo ya que no es buena idea para el dolor que tiene en ésta-, decidiendo que esa no es la pregunta correcta, sino: ¿Qué hace ella allí? Y, tan pronto se lo pregunta, los recuerdos de lo que hizo ese día llegan a su mente en pequeñas fracciones: Recuerda la salida de sus padres. A ella pidiéndole permiso para quedarse con Alicia. La discusión que tiene con ésta por el amor que ella siente por su hermano, y su decisión de al fin hacer algo definitivo para olvidarlo. Lo que la lleva a Leo.  
  
Alicia larga un suspiro cansado y arrastra sus pies hasta detenerse al lado de su cama. Sus ojos se desvían de Lian a el reloj despertador que que está en su mesita de noche. Son las 4:00am, lo que le hace suponer que Alicia decidió que la fiesta en casa de Leo, había terminado para ellas. No sabe si estar enojada con su amiga por no dejar que ella intentara olvidar a su hermano hasta el final, o agradecida por haberle hecho ver que por más alcohol y remplazo que busque, ella no podrá olvidarlo. Irónico, ¿no? que sea precisamente su amiga la que le hiciera ver esto, cuando ella es la que se la pasa atosigándole para que deje de estar enamorada de su hermano.  
  
Liliana rueda los ojos al no entender a su amiga, y luego vuelve a posar su mirada en Lian, lo que hace que recuerde otra vez su pregunta inicial: ¿Qué hace él en su cuarto? Liliana no es tan tonta como para no concluir el porqué Alicia la trajo a su casa y no la llevó a la casa de ella. También sabe por qué su amiga no se quedó allí. Y puede que hasta adivine que Lian la descubrió trayéndola a casa, pero su cerebro no le da para encontrar una razón del por qué su hermano está durmiendo tan profundamente en su cama.  
  
De repente Lian comienza a removerse y el corazón de Liliana se dispara, consiente ahora de la situación: Está sola con él en la casa y, si su hermano llegara a despertase, sabe que ya no tendrá escapatoria.


	5. Capítulo 5

I  
Lian abre los ojos lentamente y le toma unos segundos enfocarse y darse cuenta que no está en su habitación sino en la de su hermana. No tarda en recordar por qué se quedó dormido en la cama de ella. Se levanta un poco, ayudándose con una de sus manos, y gira su cabeza, encontrándose con que Liliana no está a su lado. Frunce el entrecejo y termina por sentarse completamente en la cama. Cuando lo hace, la ve parada en frente de él, cerca de la cama.  
  
Liliana tiene sus orbes agua marina fijos en él, pero no parecieran mirarlo realmente. Sus pupilas están vidriosas y reflejan temor. Su boca está semiabierta y su pecho sube y baja constantemente, como si le costase respirar. Lian adivina que el estado de ella se debe al hecho de estar en el mismo espacio en el que él, sola, sin nadie a quien ella pueda usar como excusa para escapar de sus preguntas. Lian ya no necesita las respuestas de éstas, las ha obtenido por medio de lo escrito en el diario y, las que no, las intuye...  
  
Lo que necesita ahora es una confirmación...  
  
Lian se desliza sobre la cama, acercándose hacia su hermana. En tanto lo hace, su corazón comienza acelerarse y su propia respiración se vuelve pesada. Baja los pies al piso y se queda sentado en el borde. Sus rodillas rozan las piernas desnudas de ella, que lleva falda. Ella no se aleja de él, se queda allí, ahora con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de él, mientras él mira al piso y traga saliva, humedeciendo su garganta que de repente se ha quedado seca.  
  
-Leí el diario... -le dice sin anestesia. Su voz es un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oiga y suelte un pequeño gemido, causando que el desvíe su mirada del piso hacia ella, notando que ha cerrado los ojos y que dos lágrimas se deslizan lentamente, una a cada lado de sus pálidas mejillas. El cuerpo de ella tiembla del esfuerzo que hace para no colapsar.  
  
-¿Por... qué? -Ella le pregunta. Su voz refleja dolor y temor.  
  
Lian no le responde. Se pone de pie, desecha cualquier pensamiento que le dice que lo que está apunto de hacer está mal, y la besa.  
  
El beso sólo dura una milésima de segundo porque, tan pronto sus labios tocan los de ella; siente un empujón que lo hace caer sentado de nuevo en la cama. Cuando se recupera de la sorpresa de no haberse esperado ese movimiento por parte ella, Lian, mira a su hermana. Ella ahora tiene una mano en sus labios, y le devuelve la mirada, haciéndolo con una mezcla entre confusión y molestia. Su otra mano está hecha un puño.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -ella le pregunta más molesta aún.  
  
Lian se sonroja, su traquea se cierra un poco más y ahora es él que siente temor. ¿Y si ella ya no siente lo mismo por él? Después de todo lo último escrito en el diario fue en mayo y ellos están a principios de septiembre. Lian palidece cuando otra pregunta acude a él: ¿Y si ella nunca sintió nada, y siempre sí era que ella estaba confundida de lo que sentía, y terminó por darse cuenta? Eso explicaría por qué es que ella lo está mirando ahora con más odio, sumándose un expresión de reproche.  
  
Lian baja de nuevo la mirada mientras juega nerviosamente con las manos. Piensa un momento en qué le responderá ahora que ha descubierto que ella ya no siente nada por él. Quizá lo mejor sea que le diga cualquier cosa menos lo que tenía pensando confesarle...  
  
Lian vuelve a tragar saliva y le dice.  
  
-Porque te amo... -las palabras salen de su boca de manera involuntaria. Al menos es lo que él se dice, quizá es que está cansando de seguir callando sus verdaderos sentimientos. La amado por tanto tiempo. No sabe desde cuando, sólo sabe que es la primera vez que los acepta y los dice... Se siente bien, como si hubiera liberado a su corazón de unas gruesas y pesadas cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado... Pero ahora que está expuesto, también siente temor.  
  
Liliana se agacha a su altura, lo que hace que él pueda ver el rostro de ella que está empapado en lágrimas. Liliana levanta una de sus manos y la pasa de manera delicada por la mejilla de él. Lian se da cuenta que también está llorando. Cierra los ojos disfrutando esa dulce caricia, sabiendo, con dolor, que es lo más que va a obtener de ella.  
  
-Dime que no estoy soñando... -la voz de ella le llega lejana y siente luego unos labios que cepillan sus propios labios. Lian entre abre la boca dejando salir un suspiro-... Dime que no me estás mintiendo... -le exige mientras comienza a mover su boca encima de la de él.  
  
-¡Liliana...! -Lian gime extasiado dentro de la boca de ella. Sus manos se han movido por voluntad propia, perdiéndose en los cabellos castaños de ella. La besa duro, con necesidad, atrayéndola hacia sí, temeroso de que él sea el que esté soñando, y de que ella en cualquier momento se desvanezca de entre sus brazos  
  
Los dos caen acostados en la cama. Lian con la espalda apoyada en ésta y Liliana es engullida totalmente por el cuerpo de su hermano que no deja de besarla, de acariciarla toda. Sus manos le aprietan los brazos desnudos; se deslizan por las costillas y el vientre que han quedado descubiertos por el hecho de que la blusa se la ha arremangado un poco; por las piernas que se han abierto sobre el centro de su eje, lo que hace que él gruña al sentir el calor de ella mezclándose con su propio calor.  
  
Liliana lleva una mano atrás de su cabeza y jala con brusquedad su cabello. Un grito de dolor y placer sale de la boca de Lian, pero es rápidamente acallado por la boca de su hermana que le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad con la que él la ha estado besando; mientras ondula las caderas, causando que los dos giman cada vez más por tan deliciosa fricción.  
  
Lian no soporta más la tortura y, en un movimiento rápido, hace girar a los dos, ahora Liliana quedando debajo de él, aún con la piernas abiertas. La posición lo marea a tal punto que deja de besarla momentáneamente; sus caderas se mueven, embistiendola aun con ropa.  
  
Liliana lo toma del rostro con ambas manos y lo besa lentamente, metiendo y sacando la lengua, simulando la penetración. Lian desliza una de sus manos por la pierna de ella hasta llegar al final de ésta. Vuelve a gemir cuando siente el material empapado. No pierde tiempo y hace aun lado la tela. Ésta vez la que gime es su hermana al sentir cómo él comienza a explorarla.  
  
Liliana lo ayuda, llevando una mano por entre ellos, alcanzando el botón de su pantalón, abriéndolo y bajándolo luego hasta la mitad de las piernas de él con todo ropa interior. Una vez liberado, Lian deja de tocar a su hermana y, guiándose con una de sus manos, comienza a penetrarla. Se detiene un segundo al sentirla tensarse, pero no deja en ningún momento de besarla. Ella es tan cerrada, tan apretada, que al él cuesta un poco seguir aguantando las ganas de adentrarse en ella.  
  
Ya no tiene que seguir aguantándose: Ella se relaja y lo anima a continúe empujando las caderas hacia él. Lian se sumerge un poco más..., y más, hasta que que finalmente no se puede definir dónde comienza el cuerpo de ella y su propio cuerpo.  
  
Lian no se mueve, quiere disfrutar lo más que pueda éste momento único, que lo es tanto para él como para su hermana. Es la primera vez de ella, pero también es la primera vez de él. Sabe que no va a durar mucho, por eso respira profundamente el aliento de ella mientras le insufla el suyo a su hermana.  
  
-Te... Amo... -le dice con voz temblorosa, con la respiración acelerada, luego le chupa el labio inferior.  
  
Liliana gime a la vez que todo su cuerpo se estremece y palpita a la vez.  
  
-Yo... también -le contesta con el mismo tono de él al tiempo que se aferra más al cuerpo de su hermano, diciéndole de manera muda qué es lo que quiere.  
  
Lian la complace, comenzando a moverse lentamente primero y luego más rápido, lo que hace que los dos no tarden en tocar juntos el cielo con las manos.  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
